


A little Faith

by Kasan_Soulblade



Series: Tales of Abyss archive:  All My Canon Works [4]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Asch and Mieu character studies, Gen, Post Akzeriuth, the consequences of the Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasan_Soulblade/pseuds/Kasan_Soulblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith wasn't something measurable or calculable, neither was loyalty.  One act of kindness had carried him this far, it was only fair he pick up the burden the rest of the way.  A  Mieu centric character study.  Mild spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little Faith

A Little Faith

 

Their scent was the same as was their profile. They were both looming red haired creatures of mountainous proportions. Yet, despite how much they looked the same, the similarity ended there.

One was cruel, the other nice. One wore the colors of night; the other… well Master _always_ wore soft snow white.

Steel heeled boots clicked with every step. The clicks came close, and the not-Master face looked down at him.

"What are you doing?"

Eyes going wide, he looked up, and nearly fell back from the effort of trying to meet the human's distant eyes.

"Guarding Master's things."

His answer was prompt, and polite, as he was taught to be. But the black clad not-Master sneered and looked down at him as if he'd done something wrong. Since the glare didn't waver, and the person called Asch didn't do anything but glare, the Cheagle went back to work. He'd already saved Master's Journal from being washed with the clothes, and he'd been in the process of dragging Master's pouches over to the journal. If everything was all in the same place, than everything would be easier to keep an eye on. So, cramming the strings between his blunt teeth, he'd dragged the pouches over, one at a time. This was the last one, and satisfied it was in place he'd let out a little "mieuuu" of satisfaction and rubbed his aching jaw. Cheagle's weren't dogs, or even mice, so he wasn't too surprised when his paw came away a little red and that his mouth ached.

The mean looks-like-Master-man snorted, not seeing the red he turned on his heel as if to leave. At the shimmering waterfall of light that was and was not a door, the man hesitated.

"Why would a creature like you leave the forest to be with drek like that?"

"Master saved my life." Mieu explained with a small bloody smile. Then his eyes narrowed, and his lips went down into a small frown. "Master isn't drek, Master's name is Luke."

But Asch didn't hear, or he didn't care. Muttering something like "Drek guarding dreck, figures…" the human made the light water part with a waved hand and departed. Hoping on top the edge of the worn human's book Mieu wanted to call out that Master wasn't drek, and he wasn't either…

But Asch didn't hear or care, and he didn't turn back.

"Mieuuuu…" Letting out a sigh, the Cheagle slumped down on the book, tired. His mouth hurt, and there was an ache in his chest. So much had happened, so many bad things, so many people had gotten hurt… "It's not Master's fault."

In the empty room, with no one to hear him, the faith in Mieu's voice fell on silence. Tucking his legs, he wrapped his paws around himself and shivered in the chill room. Humans wouldn't notice the cold, the unnatural chill… But with his thin fur and small frame, he was far more used to feeling the subtler degrees of hot and cold than anyone else he'd ever traveled with.

Closing heavy eyes, determined to ignore the cold, Mieu sighed into the empty iron tinged silence.

"'Not... Master's fault…"


End file.
